


ad astra per espera

by sokosaturne



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #31dayofarcana, Gen, Inktober, Introspection, Longing, Multi, Mystery, Nostalgia, Poetry, Questioning, Short, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokosaturne/pseuds/sokosaturne
Summary: A poem - exploring the longing of the apprentice awaiting for their master to come home.Made this one for the "inktober" #31DaysofArcana, they proposed! Week 1 : First day was : Asra/DreamsEnglish isn't my first langage!! Feel free to share any mistakes!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	ad astra per espera

Asra said « you should get some sleep »  
And you would have nice dreams, until comes morning  
you know about their tatics, of reading cards then disepearing, in your glimpsing sight  
Then you would get up and see, they are no longer here,  
And you would be at ease,  
With the pain bitting gently, piercing through your heart, the sting coated with the poison of the lonely,  
You are used to, the compagnies of your faces, reflecting through bottles of philtres,  
where you could lost your gaze, and try remembering for hours,  
of the life you lived  
Against the wooden walls and draperies, the silence is echoing, and while doing your chores, you would just imagine 

« Master where are you? What are you visiting that I can’t? Why do you run so much? And how can this void mend? » 

And the only answer is a breath of wind, wispering "they're somewhere, running" 

Their was always something to do, cooking, potion, practices or studies, but procrastination would always get the best of your hatred and envy,  
The passing of days filled with colouring the skies under they campt,  
the food that they made,  
the fire they lit,  
their tensed back, the dust on their feet, 

Thinking we’re they could be and why would they leave?

And then they just came back, without a letter, without knocking, like they just made some errands,  
like they had remained here, 

« Could your prepare a bath? My legs are aching » 

And you would do so, unable to say anything. 

But comes a time,  
they would always put their bundle, smelling of bread and cheese,  
on their naked shoulder, and the silk of their shirt would fold like your sighs,  
before vanishing through your tears 

It always had been, the same long process, of hurting and healing,  
Of wanting them to stay,  
Or at least take you within,  
the travels they would make, cause  
They were built out of the nature of their name,  
a long night, a journey

And how could you refuse that to them? 

But you were just a fool, a shy kid, a standstill  
who wanted all them secrets  
all of them, free 

And finally you begged 

« Asra please, don’t leave » 

And it was the first time, you asked for something,  
Asra smiled, and deep down you know, they knew  
They took your hand in theirs, and callosities on their joints,  
they passed through your hair, your face, your eyelids, your nose,  
As their eyes sparkles, watering their cheeks 

You wonder why, then stop questioning.  
Caught against their palms, home is this feeling  
It was hot and cold and yet, So lively, 

And Asra would say 

« Hey, why don’t you get some sleep? » 

And lightly,  
you would fall in deep, your dream which paved the way,  
To a place you belong to  
With no longer cards, shops or magic, plagues or wounds,  
hermit, kings or fools;  
death  
or any sort of spell  
none of that’ll be real  
And like this both of you,  
could wander,  
lost and astray, forever  
somewhere in the Realms

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to do, might do the others if I feel like it!!


End file.
